The deployment of 50 ohm coaxial cable, such as, for example 200, 400 and 500 sizes of cable, for video and data transfer is increasing. Present 50 ohm connectors require labor intensive and craft sensitive installation. In one proposed approach the 50 ohm connector is supplied as a kit and is assembled onto a coaxial cable in stages. The assembly must occur in a set order and requires soldering for proper assembly. Another proposed approach uses multiple threaded body sections and requires the use of multiple wrenches to draw the separate body sections together thereby exerting a clamping force on to the cable. The connectors used in both of these approaches are relatively expensive due to the number of precision parts involved. Furthermore, both of these approaches are prone to installation errors that may not be readily apparent to the installer, e.g., the threaded body sections are not fully tightened together. Additionally, many of the approaches used to install connectors on the ends of coaxial cables have relied on a component of the connector forcefully moving against the outer conductor and/or the cables protective jacket. The relative motion between the connector component and the cable may result in damage to the cable which in turn may degrade the operational effectiveness and reliability of the deployed cable.
Additionally, the preparation of an end of a smaller diameter coaxial cable for the installation of a connector can lead to a larger than normal profile due to the 50 ohm braid. This increased profile and the requirement that the post of the connector is forced under the braid layer which stretches the braid and the cable jacket requires a larger clearance diameter for inserting the cable into the connector.
Furthermore, it is desirable to keep the distance from the opening of the connector to the end of the post as short as possible. Keeping this distance as short as possible aids the installer in aligning the center conductor and dielectric layer within the post.
Therefore there is a need for a connector for 50 ohm coaxial cables that is simple to install and overcomes the aforementioned problems.